


The Sounds of Silence

by wolfwriter31



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 17:58:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfwriter31/pseuds/wolfwriter31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac is waiting for Scott to come home and his mind wanders to places he knows it shouldn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sounds of Silence

Isaac Lahey started to pace in the hallway outside of Scott McCall’s bedroom. His boyfriend was late. 17 minutes late to be exact. And none of Isaac’s werewolf senses gave any indication that Scott was near. In fact, the eerie silence that filled the house was starting to get unbearable. It was the silence that truly bothered Isaac.

Trying to not let his mind wander, Isaac went back into Scott’s room and slumped down onto the floor at the foot of the bed, but the silence was creeping in. The only noises that Isaac was aware of were his breathing and the light hum of the refrigerator downstairs in the kitchen.

Those sounds were the ones that were able to drag him back to his own personal hell that no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t forget. The only sounds Isaac could hear inside that broken freezer in the basement were his own breathing and the other fridge running.

Isaac couldn’t believe he was having a breakdown now. He could feel the walls closing in on him, the light streaming in from the windows was darkening rapidly. His breathing started to get irregular and raspy. Isaac squeezed his eyes shut and fell sideways onto the floor, wishing the whole thing to stop, trying to remind himself that he was nowhere near that old freezer in his old basement, but his mind wasn’t letting him break free, there was just a single strand of his mind that was holding him back.

“Isaac!” Scott almost shouted, shattering the illusion that Isaac’s mind had placed him in. “What’s wrong?”

Isaac didn’t even hear his boyfriend enter through the open window and wasn’t even fully aware that he was now being pulled up off the floor and onto the edge of the bed where Scott wrapped both his arms around the taller werewolf.

Isaac didn’t immediately answer, he just let himself drift slowly back to reality, focusing all of his senses on Scott’s strong and steady heartbeat. Slowly his own heart slowed down to match the tempo set by Scott’s.

“Isaac?” Scott asked again.

“I’m ok now.” Isaac answered, placing his head on Scott’s shoulder.

The two sat in silence for a few moments.

“Sorry I’m late.” Scott said, removing one of his arms from around Isaac and using it to grab a hold of one of Isaac’s hands. “Finnstock was pissed off again and needed to yell at me a bit.”

“I’m sorry I…you know…lost it.” Isaac replied.

Scott furrowed his brow in confusion. “Why are you sorry? You can’t control stuff like that. I’m just sorry I wasn’t home sooner, I shouldn’t have let you go through that, it’s my fault.”

Scott was well aware of the things Isaac’s mind could do to him. Usually whenever he was sleep deprived or stressed out, Isaac would have flashbacks to the abuse he suffered for years. Scott asked his mom about it, who called it post-traumatic stress disorder.

Isaac sighed. “I put you through so much Scott, sometimes I wonder why you even bother with me.”

“Isaac!” Scott exclaimed in a loud whisper, sounding a bit disappointed. “You’re never a bother to me, ever, so please don’t even think that.”

“Sorry.” Isaac quickly apologized.

Scott leaned into Isaac a little more. “I’m always going to be here for you.”

“I think I’m starting to understand that.” Isaac replied.


End file.
